


Fifteen years

by sorgefugl



Series: Married life [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 69, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Fellatio, M/M, Married Life, PWP, they have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorgefugl/pseuds/sorgefugl
Summary: “Did you get any sleep, bunny?” Ash spoke softly, voice still raspy. An equally husky voice replied.“Not a lot. Hurts.” The autumn air growing steadily more chill was wearing on Eiji’s hurt ankle, a constant throbbing impacting his life in different severity day to day. The day before he had been working outside with a client, returning home exhausted and in a foul mood. Even the painkillers and hot water flask couldn’t truly soothe the ache, Ash had tried to massage his legs but it only agitated it further. Ash knew he hadn’t slept well.“I’ll bring your meds. Try to sleep some more,” he sat up, jostling the cat who jumped to the floor. He pressed a soft kiss to the crown of his husband’s head and moved his feet to touch the floor. A warm hand held his wrist before he could leave, skin soft with thick callouses still left over from his youth.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Married life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738129
Comments: 23
Kudos: 105





	Fifteen years

Ash woke to soft sunlight filtering through the curtains of their bedroom. Taking a moment to just lie there in silence he could see the small specks of dust floating in the rays. His body was still heavy with sleep, still feeling the effect of a night of restless sleep. He stretched, yawning and cracking his joints. A movement rustled the covers. A small smile crossed his lips as he without turning his head to look, raised his left hand barely above the duvet. Short fur pressed itself into his palm, a soft rumbling that was felt more than heard vibrated into his fingers.

“Morning Kiki.”, he mumbled softly as the little black cat climbed further up his body, settling on his chest and rubbing her cheeks against his. The warmth of her body in addition to the blanket was almost suffocating, but moving was out of the question. To his right, the sunlight kissed a head of dark hair, barely visible from under the covers. The black locks moved slightly, a soft moan emerging from it’s owner. Ash threaded the fingers of his free hand through the long tresses, scratching the scalp lightly at the encouraging sigh of content from his husband.

“Did you get any sleep, bunny?” Ash spoke softly, voice still raspy. An equally husky voice replied.

“Not a lot. Hurts.” The autumn air growing steadily more chill was wearing on Eiji’s hurt ankle, a constant throbbing impacting his life in different severity day to day. The day before he had been working outside with a client, returning home exhausted and in a foul mood. Even the painkillers and hot water flask couldn’t truly soothe the ache, Ash had tried to massage his legs but it only agitated it further. Ash knew he hadn’t slept well.

“I’ll bring your meds. Try to sleep some more,” he sat up, jostling the cat who jumped to the floor. He pressed a soft kiss to the crown of his husband’s head and moved his feet to touch the floor. A warm hand held his wrist before he could leave, skin soft with thick callouses still left over from his youth. 

“It’s fine, you don’t have to,” Eiji rasped, still lying down on the bed but turned over on his back, meeting Ash’s eyes with his own. His dark eyes in the sunlight were a warm amber, tenderness and affection clear even in the hazy sleep-soft expression. 

“But I want to,” Ash grinned, a hint of the smirk he sported as a youth still remaining. Slightly visible smile-lines emerging with his expression. He himself was not very fond of the budding wrinkles that came with getting older, Eiji on the other hand saw them as side-effects of his content and happy lifestyle the last fifteen years. He was smiling a lot lately, genuine emotions unsupressed making themselves known to those around him.

Kiki mewed, bringing attention back to the matter at hand.

“Yes yes little miss, one dish coming right up.” This time Ash made it out of bed, stretching his body again, standing on his toes. “Be right back gran-gran,” he teased, earning an indignant snort from the body now burrowed back under the covers.

He didn’t bother dressing, going out of the bedroom in just his black briefs. He could feel a pair of eyes on his back, following the sway of his hips as he disappeared around the corner.

After washing his face and brushing his teeth he walked into the kitchen, tiny black cat on his heels the entire way. A very happy kitty stuffing her face with wet food later, he proceeded to make a traditional Japanese breakfast, knowing his husband would appreciate the sentiment. 

He returned to the bedroom with a tray of food, painkillers and the hot water flask readily warmed up. Eiji was already awake, laying on his side browsing his phone passively. Looking up, his eyes fell on the tray, slight annoyance visible on his face.

“You know I hate eating on the bed,” he protested halfheartedly, sitting up with a wince as pain crossed his expression a split second.

“Special occasion old man,” Ash chuckled, setting it down on the nightstand on Eiji’s side of the bed. Eiji scowled at him, but Ash knew there was no real anger behind it. He gratefully popped the prescribed medication from his doctor, washing it down with a glass of water Ash proffered him.  
They both sat in companionable silence while eating. Ash was pleased to see his husband enjoy the meal made with his own homemade miso-paste, knowing he appreciated the affection. Empty dishes put to the side, hot water flask placed against the aching joint of Eiji’s ankle, they laid back down onto the bed. Ash traced Eiji’s cheekbones with a soft finger, his knuckles on the same hand caressing the long hair flowing down the sides of his face. The other hand tucked a lock of thick black hair behind his ear as he lowered his head down to press their lips together. It was close-mouthed and chaste, he could feel Eiji’s smile even as they separated, rubbing their noses against each other.

“My breath is gross. I’ll go wash up.”  
“Want to soak in the tub for a bit?”, Ash asked, sitting up as Eiji did. Eiji contemplated it.  
“Yes. That sounds good.”

They walked together to the bathroom, Ash still in his briefs. Eiji, to his surprise, hadn’t bothered putting anything back on after the events of last night. Ash could hardly tear his eyes away.

Neither said anything about it, it was always implied Ash was welcome to squeeze into the bathtub, Eiji sitting in his lap with his back pressed to his chest. Their knees were above the water, the tub was absolutely not made for two grown men. Still, no amount of discomfort could keep them from relaxing in the warm water in each other’s arms.

Again, not much conversation was to be had. Eiji stroked Ash’s shin slowly with his right hand, unconsciously tracing little figure eights on the slick skin. He leaned his head back against Ash’s shoulder, kissing his jaw slowly, leisurely, lazily moving his lips against the skin. With a soft sigh, Ash tipped his head slightly to the side, presenting more of the long column of his neck. He pressed his own soft kisses into Eiji’s temple, nosing at his damp hair. It was growing very long lately. Usually he wore it in a simple ponytail, occasionally in a messy bun. Now that it was loose it was long enough to touch his chest. The last couple centimeters were split, in need of a small trim. But he loved it nonetheless, the hair-strands were thick, still black as night and now with the newest conditioner, soft as silk.

Ash moaned softly, hardly audible over the splashing of the water with their movement. He knew Eiji could feel his interest pressing against the small of his back. He could feel the rumble of quiet chuckling from the body in front of him as he squirmed, obviously teasing Ash’s half-hard erection. Eiji’s left hand rose from the water to caress Ash’s face, even though Ash couldn’t see his expression he knew the soft smile that grazed his soft features. He felt the metal of the gold wedding ring against his cheekbone and was overcome with the love, affection, patience and warmth they shared, the relationship they had built over a whole decade.

Eiji was biting and sucking at his neck still, tongue flicking against the skin, breath hot and wet. He was clearly growing irritated at the limited space for movement, wanting to turn around properly. Ash leaned down over his shoulder to press their lips together, kissing open-mouthed and slow, licking into his mouth drawing a loud groan from Eiji’s throat that he couldn’t suppress. Ash’s hands moved slow over Eiji’s hips and thighs, occasionally getting teasingly close to his crotch, Eiji’s moans and “mmm,”s growing increasingly breathless and impatient.

“Bed.” Eiji growled, catching Ash’s gaze over his shoulder. Even though his expression was obscured, Ash could feel his dark eyes on him, pupils dilated. Even after all these years, he still felt a shiver knowing his husband wanted him, wanted his skin on his, his cock in his mouth… Another soft moan from Ash was the only reply as they both moved to get up. Reluctant to stop, they dried themselves off as fast as they could, immediately moving together again even though their skin was still damp.

Ash grabbed at his hips, hands bruising fingermarks onto his skin as they moved all over the area, finally reaching the soft globes of his ass. It was no secret that Ash loved his ass. He massaged it, feeling the muscle move under the supple flesh, dipping his fingers into the crack and softly touching his entrance with his index finger. They were stumbling their way toward the bedroom, Eiji almost tripping and falling over, Ash catching him just in time, making them laugh into the kisses. Smiling and still laughing they fell onto the bed, Eiji on his back, Ash straddling his lap. He could feel Eiji’s cock rubbing against the flesh between his ass-cheeks, the imitation of something else making him moan out loud.

He loved every part of Eiji. His ass, his stomach, his chest, his smile, his laugh, his cock. He shivered when Eiji trailed his fingers from his face to his pecs, thumb barely brushing his right nipple. Releasing his mouth, Eiji moved further down, kissing and mouthing at his Adam’s apple before sucking his way down to the peaking pink nipples. 

“Hah!” Ash gasped at the feeling of Eiji’s tongue licking him, just barely touching the tips, just the way he knew he liked it. Again he felt Eiji’s chest rumble with mirth, smile against his skin.

“Can I suck you off?” Eiji asked as he looked up and made eye-contact, gaze dark and ravenous, even though he wasn’t moving right then he pulled another moan from Ash. “Please..!” Ash sighed, tucking his head into the crook of Eiji’s neck before they turned over, this time Eiji straddled Ash. He watched with hungry eyes the bob of Eiji’s cock, flushed and hard. He was uncircumcised, Ash loved when he got hard and the tip peeked out, his glans now fully visible.

But Eiji was clearly focused on Ash’s pleasure first. He moved down off the bed onto his knees, Ash moved to stop him.

“Don’t hurt your legs,” he said. Even on the soft carpet he worried. Eiji smirked up at him, his only reply a wide, cheeky lick up Ash’s cock. Ash moaned but still made eye-contact with an irritated look. “I mean it Eiji, you were just last night hurting so much you couldn’t sleep.”

Eiji rolled his eyes. “Fine, give me a pillow.” Ash complied, Eiji tucked it under his legs. Impatient, he put his mouth right back to the matter at hand. Without warning he sucked the tip softly into his soft heat, making Ash arch off the mattress. “Hah! Ahhh,” he gasped and moaned, every luxurious pull of his mouth making his thighs clench and shiver. The vibrations as Eiji chuckled were sweet torture, Eiji had to hold his hips down as he increased the depth he took his length. The back of his throat was soft, the feeling when he swallowed made Ash louder and more restless. 

“I’m close!” He whimpered, thigh-muscles spasming. Eiji pulled off. The throaty sob that escaped Ash was something he knew turned his husband on. He lightly slapped his hand away when Ash tried to finish himself.

“Patience, mister Lynx.” Eiji practically purred, his fingers teasing the skin of his balls, gliding softly over his taint, terribly close to where Ash wanted him. His chest still moving rapidly, breath heaving, Ash clutched at the covers above his head. What a sight he was. Eiji raked his eyes over his body, Ash’s dark dilated eyes, the green a barely visible ring, his swollen red lips and nipples, wet and slick with spit. His heavy cock laying on his stomach leaking precome, painfully hard and flushed.

Ash scoffed. “I haven’t been a lynx in a long while, shuujin-san.” The joking endearment went straight to Eiji’s groin, this he knew from past experience. Eiji rose up, Ash panicked for a small moment that he was going to walk out. He smiled, more like smirked, at Ash. “Calm down, I’m just fetching the lube.” he giggled. He only needed to walk to Ash’s nightstand, grabbing the almost empty bottle. “Remind me to pick up more next shopping trip.” he said as he turned, walking back to his waiting husband, who had managed to calm his breathing by now. 

Slipping down back on his knees, Ash stopped him. “I want to taste you too.” he said, a small blush on his cheeks, visible even though his face and neck down to his chest already was red. Eiji smiled softly, tenderness evident in his eyes. “Okay.”

He climbed back on the bed, this time with his groin facing Ash, and Ash's facing him. Resting his head on his thigh, he kissed the skin there, close to the join of his legs. Eager to continue his quest, he sucked his tip right back into his mouth, clearly catching Ash off-guard. How funny. That would never have happened even just five years ago. His heart swelled at the thought of Ash relaxing, no longer in need of constant guard and fear. Before he could reminisce further, Ash licked a wide stripe up his balls, making him squeak. He didn’t need to see his face to know he was smirking. When Ash gently sucked one testicle into his mouth, Eiji moaned loudly, too caught up in the sensations to feel embarrassed. They both licked, sucked and kissed each other, making a game out of who could make the other have to let go in pleasure, moaning and groping at whatever they could reach with their hands.

Eiji popped open the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount onto his hand. Rubbing his fingers together slightly to warm it up, while still moving his mouth up and down Ash’s length, he massaged the tips of his fingers against his entrance. Ash’s reaction was delicious, Eiji’s erection popped out of his mouth as he laid his head on his inner thigh, moaning and breathing heavily. Eiji peeked up at his face. His eyes were closed, his brows screwed together with his mouth open, slack-jawed. An embodiment of carnal pleasure. Heat pooled impossibly more to his dick. If Ash recovered enough to continue his ministrations it would be over too soon.

Focusing, Eiji pressed one finger in, slowing to let him adjust to the intrusion. After a small moment, he felt Ash kiss the inside of his thigh, letting him know without words that he could continue. Eiji moved his finger, slowly pumping it in and out. When he was two fingers in, he curled them into the spot he knew made Ash lose his mind.

Without meaning to, Ash bucked his hips into Eiji’s warm mouth that was still pulling and licking at his dick. The sudden movement to the back of his throat made him gag, swallowing around the head of his cock. Ash cried out. With a wicked look in his eyes, Eiji continued tapping his sweet spot while taking his dick as far in as he could, swallowing every now and then, laughing from his chest every time Ash jerked.

At the third finger, Ash grew impatient. “I’m ready, I’m ready, please..!” he moaned. Knowing Ash was enjoying himself, losing his composure, was like crack to Eiji. Without further ado he moved their legs to he could move, settling himself on top of Ash with their lips locked together. It was sloppy, teeth clacking, drool dripping, it was just what they needed. Ash lifted his legs to bracket Eiji’s hips, jerking his own hips up to touch Eiji’s groin with his tip. They moaned simultaneously into the kiss, silently agreeing that foreplay was over.

Eiji moved down his body, grabbing Ash’s knees to make them lock around his waist. Lifting Ash’s hips off the mattress, he put his tip to his entrance. He lifted his gaze to meet Ash, the usual check-in he always did.

“Color?”

Ash licked his lips, still looking so hungry, starving. “Green green green green, please please plea-”.  
Letting out a breath, Eiji pressed in slowly, moaning at the warm tightness. Keeping himself in control in spite of his instinct to thrust in immediately, he rocked shallowly back and forth, pushing in further bit by bit. Ash relaxed quickly, sighing at each inch sinking into him. When they were bottomed out, they both took a moment to breathe. “Eiji please...” he moaned, his fingers digging into Eiji’s arms, appreciating the movement of his biceps, the delicious feeling of his masculine features. 

Eiji lost it. He pulled out until only the head was in, and snapped his hips back in. Ash cried out, but the smile that spread across his face went straight to Eiji’s groin. He quickly set a rhythm, just rough enough, making a delicious bounce that made the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echo in the room. Ash’s increasingly high-pitched sounds encouraged Eiji, he moved the angle just right so he could graze his sweet spot. The contractions around his dick he was rewarded with almost made him spill then and there.

“You’re so beautiful,” Eiji moaned. “A wonder, an angel among men, my husband.” It was the last one that tipped Ash towards the edge. “E-i-ji!!” he stuttered, increasing the volume of his voice. “D-don’t you dare stop..!!”

Eiji’s smile was sweet and gentle, the same as it had always been, ever since they met. Even though he looked different, his face slimmer, cheekbones more pronounced and hair long and beautiful, he was still his best friend, his partner, his husband. Ash looked down at where Eiji was holding his waist, still thrusting, the ring on his finger the last thing he saw before everything faded to white. His muscles spasmed, voice high and breathless, his hole fluttering around Eiji’s dick. In the back of his consciousness he could feel Eiji’s rhythm stuttering, his name moaned out through gritted teeth. When he came back to reality, Eiji was still braced above him, arms quivering with the effort of not collapsing on top of his husband. Ash took his shoulders, gently guided him down to the mattress beside him.

Still gasping for air, they pressed their foreheads together, blissful smiles spreading across both their faces. Soft laughter filled the room while the sweat on their bodies cooled down.

“I love you.” Eiji sighed out, his smile gentle, the one reserved only for Ash. Ash felt like his heart was going to burst.

“You’re sweaty.” he smirked. Eiji rolled his eyes.

“You’re just gonna have to deal with it for maybe twenty minutes. I’m gonna fall asleep.” he yawned as he said it, stretching his body. Like he said, he was out like a light hardly one minute later. Ash felt his body growing heavy as well. Still, he took a moment to gaze at his husband’s soft features, relaxed with sleep and post-coital bliss. Smiling softly, he pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, shuffled further down the mattress and fit his head under Eiji’s chin where he promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew!! It has been a hot minute since I last wrote a fanfic (and by that I mean approximately 11 years). Still, I'm happy with how it turned out, and I hope you enjoyed it as well! This is set 15 years after the ending of the series, my goal was to make a feel-good approach to their intimate life separated from the hardship of recovery, therefore I set this in their 30's. Their cat was probably sticking her paws under the door while it was all going on haha
> 
> Edit: I just realized I never explained why Ash called him shuujin-san earlier. Shuujin is a term for husband in Japanese. Ash combining it with "-san" is just him being playful. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment! I'm not up for constructive criticism at the moment, so keep that in mind please. I'm just another horny bozo on the bus


End file.
